


画

by Kdcindle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdcindle/pseuds/Kdcindle
Relationships: 陈小姐/阿月
Kudos: 1





	画

“阿月这都十五了，咋还没发身子啊？”老鸨不满地嘟囔着，拿那肥硕的手掐了掐旁边女孩子的屁股。

叫阿月的女孩大幅度地抖了一下，又战战兢兢地站稳了，咬着下唇，怯生生地，不敢看周围女人们的脸色。

“哦哟哦哟！这倒是知羞了啊！”女人们笑作一团，甩着帕子，抛惯了媚眼儿的眼睛在她身上瞟来瞟去，眼波流转，廉价的耳坠子晃来晃去。

老鸨又开口了，这次声音大了，像只打鸣的公鸡：“你娘当年可是我们翠红院的头牌，十三就出来接客了！少爷公子一茬茬地过来，为了她不要命地撒大洋，你倒好。”她捏了一下阿月薄薄的肩膀，“这么大了身子还跟个板儿似的，谁家少爷能看上你！”

“妈妈，这你不懂了，今儿个就兴这样的女人呐！”女人堆里有人讲话了，“现在讲什么平等，那些女学生们，都学着男人剪短头发，胸和屁股也都跟男人一样平哩！”哄的一声，大家都笑了，嘻嘻哈哈。

“你知道个屁！”老鸨啐了一声那个说话的，捏着尖嗓子叫，“你见过几个男人，就开始胡扯！那些个男人，嘴上是这么说，跑到大街跟女学生一块儿喊口号，转头见着咱的姐妹，巴巴儿涎着脸，眼珠子都瞪直喽！”

“妈妈英明！”那些搽着粉的漂亮女人们笑闹着，伸出涂着艳红色指甲的手给老鸨捏腿捶肩。叽叽喳喳，像有一大群家雀儿在吵。

阿月在脂粉堆里呆立着，不敢抬头，两只小脚缩在宽大的裙子下面，小手指不安地揪着衣角。她还有俩月满十五，是在这个风月场里被她娘躲着护着拉扯大的，可是两年前娘走了，没人挡在她前头了。老鸨瞅她生得还周正，寻思着等她有个女人样了，就去赚钱，可这一天天的，阿月还跟个扁片子似的，不能来钱还多了张吃饭的嘴，这是怎么个事儿呢！老鸨急坏了。

“妈妈，阿月长得慢，就让她在后头端茶倒水，伺候我们姐妹们，也行啊。”女人说得慢吞吞的，抹了胭脂的脸已不再年轻，阿月小心地瞄了一眼，认出来讲话的是桃红姐——当年敢跟阿娘抢头牌的女人。

“哟，你倒赶着来当好人了。”老鸨的语气尖酸刻薄，“我都白养她这么些年了，你瞅瞅她，嘴又笨，胆儿又小，带她出去见客人都嫌丢面儿！我又不是活菩萨，谁愿供着个只出钱不来钱的玩意儿！”

桃红像是被唬住了，半晌，才又慢慢开口：“我听人讲最近来了好多画画的，就在不远的洋人街里头。他们说要招甚么模特儿，一天一银元呢！不如，让阿月去那地方碰碰运气，也好啊。”

于是阿月由桃红领着，站在一栋小洋楼的门前。桃红特地给阿月穿了件崭新的蓝裙子，挽了头发，叮嘱她：“人家甭管说甚么，你应着就是了。这次要拿不到钱，回去仔细妈妈扒了你的皮。听话，啊。”  
洋楼的大门开了，桃红把阿月推给了门口的老管家。

老管家捏着眼镜，隔着镜片眯了她一眼，问：  
“多大了？”  
“十五。”  
“知道这是做甚么不？”  
“给，给人家画画。”  
阿月开始不安了，搅着手指。  
“知道就行，知道了，来摁个手印。”  
嗒，一下，红红的指头印就落在了那张纸上。  
“好了，先搁这坐着等会儿。”

阿月是第一次进洋楼，她僵着身子坐在沙发上，屁股只挨了一点点。这房子跟她在翠红院里和桃红一起住的小屋太不一样了，又大，又亮堂，有好多新鲜玩意儿，桌子上花瓶里插着一大团花，整个屋子都香喷喷的。还有个很宽敞的楼梯，阿月抬头看了看二楼紧闭的房门，不知道人家在哪里画画。

楼梯上忽然传来了动静，阿月扭头去看，没曾想见着了隔壁戏班子唱文丑的小五。小五倒没太惊讶，拿手背搓了下鼻子，叫了声阿月姊。  
“嗳。”阿月应着。只见小五一溜烟儿跑到跟前，有点局促地，冲她笑了下，压低声音，像说秘密似的，“阿姊，来这儿给人画画，是要脱衣裳的，你晓得莫？”  
什么？阿月吓了一跳。没来得及等她细问，老管家过来了，“小丫头，到你了，跟我来罢。”

阿月起身跟着管家上楼，她犹豫着回头看，小五早跑没影儿了。她只得跟在老管家后面，见他敲了敲门，“陈小姐，下一个来了，是个女娃娃。”

门开了，老管家把阿月推了进去，她一眼就看见了个小个子女人，穿着漂亮的格子裙，衬衫的袖子挽到了胳膊肘，背对着她，露着的两条白胳膊，正往大碟子里调油彩。

“把衣裳脱了。”陈小姐头也不回。阿月犹豫着，手移到了领口的扣子上，没动。

陈小姐调好了色，转过身来。阿月这时才看清这位住在洋楼里小姐的长相：鹅蛋脸，两只眼睛小鹿样的有神气，乌鸦鸦的黑头发跟那些西洋女人一样打着卷儿，嘴巴有点凸，她冲阿月笑起来，很活泼的模样：“可算来了个女生了！亏我前几天一直在讲女模特难找！”说话时有股怪腔调，像是南边的人。她边说边朝阿月走去，仔细端详。

阿月怕生，不敢瞧她。她倒是把阿月看得清楚，两弯新月似的眉毛，吊梢的细长眼睛，窄窄的鼻子，鼻梁有点塌，嘴巴只有一小撮，正紧紧地抿着。典型的东方模样。

“呀，你生得可真好！”陈小姐夸人向来很直接，阿月脸红了。陈小姐笑着拍了拍她的肩膀，很亲昵地，“把衣裳脱了罢，我要开始画了。”怕她难为情似的，又说了一句，“咱们都是女的，不碍事。”

阿月头回觉得褂子上的葡萄扣这么难解，她抖着手，解了三次，慢吞吞地，上衣敞开了，露出白白的小胸脯。又把手按在裙子边儿，顿了一下，那一小撮嘴巴赌气似的撅了撅，索性一股脑直接扯掉了。

湖蓝色的衣裙散落在地上，阿月赤条条地站在中间，缩着肩膀，细瘦的肩胛骨像蝴蝶须子微微颤动。陈小姐的鹿眼睛睁大了，很欣赏地打量着她，“鞋子也脱了吧。”

这回轮到阿月瞪大眼睛了，“不，不行。”她有点急，拼命把脚往地上那堆衣服里缩，“阿娘说了，脚，脚不能叫人看。”

陈小姐显然是第一次遇到这种拒绝理由，她莫名其妙，“为什么？”她朝阿月走近了几步，低头去看她的脚，“你——”

陈小姐倒吸了一口冷气，可能是觉得自己反应大了，她生硬地笑了一下，“你——”她的语速慢了下来，像是好奇，又像是有点厌恶似的，“你还裹着小脚呐。”

阿月又一次脸红了。看着陈小姐穿着洋气小皮鞋的、没有受过苦难的双脚，她有些难堪。六岁的时候阿娘就让她缠足了，阿娘说好人家的女孩儿都会裹脚，阿娘说有双小脚能让她嫁个好丈夫，阿娘说她的脚不能给别人看，只能给自家男人看，阿娘还说——

“你走路不会不方便吗？”陈小姐不知什么时候蹲下了，看着那巴掌大的小脚，明明唯恐避之不及，却又偏偏不肯挪开眼睛。她伸出手来，试探着，想要去捉住那纤细的脚腕。

手指碰到踝骨的那一瞬，阿月惊叫着往后跳了一步，像只被踩到尾巴的猫。“对不起！对不起！”陈小姐急忙道歉，手足无措，仿佛因为调皮被大人训话的孩子。她站了起来，安抚地冲阿月笑了笑，“不愿意就算了，没关系，没关系的。”她指了指几步开外的长沙发，“去那边躺着罢。”说罢，她急匆匆回到调色盘前，去摆弄那些早就调好的颜料。

窸窸窣窣，是身体与绒布接触的声音。陈小姐偷偷回头，发现她的模特缩在沙发一角，蜷曲着，有些害怕的样子。

“躺倒，慢慢伸展你的身体，把脸转向我。”陈小姐温柔地哄着。阿月的脖子都红透了，她慢慢地展开手脚，像一个不情愿打开的包裹。陈小姐坐在画布旁，看这个包裹一点点逐渐为她打开，四肢支楞着，无处安放。

她在心里叹了口气，拿出画家的敬业精神，去帮阿月摆姿势。  
“躺下，对，手举到头顶。”  
“腰抬高一点。”  
“双腿稍微分开，嗳对，膝盖弯一点。”  
“脚搭在这边的沙发扶手上。”  
“身体别绷这么紧，放松，放松。”  
阿月的身子有点凉，每次被陈小姐的指尖碰到，那小块皮肤都会泛起一层不明显的鸡皮疙瘩，这点柔软的变化让两人头皮发麻。

陈小姐往后退开，手心出了汗，气有点喘。她尽可能地以一种专业的眼光审视眼前的画面：孱弱的东方少女努力学着油画里美人的姿势，躺在她红绒布的欧式沙发上，贫瘠的胸脯，两粒尖尖的粉色乳头，那双畸形的足，穿着绣花鞋，虚虚地搭在扶手上，午后的光线透过玻璃窗，落在柔软的小腹上，有种隐秘的色情。

陈小姐只觉得口干舌燥，她匆匆坐回去，蘸了油彩的画笔有点抖，颜料滴到了格子裙上，那一点黏稠的潮湿晕开，像不能说出口的心思，粘腻，绚烂，悄悄蔓延。

结束了，陈小姐拉开房门大口喘气。阿月准备走了，经过门边，陈小姐猛地拉住她的胳膊，  
“你叫什么？”  
“阿月。”  
“我是陈安妮。月姑娘，麻烦你明天也过来吧。”

阿月如约拿到了一块大洋，在兜里悄悄摩梭着银元的边缘，这次回去就不会被妈妈骂了，她想，挺了挺小胸脯，加快脚步朝后街巷子里的翠红院走去。

夜是翠红院的主场，在黑暗的保护下，一场又一场肮脏的情事在这里上演。阿月走到自己的小屋前，隐约看着有光亮，肉体与肉体激烈碰撞，桃红的呻吟声透过门缝，像濒死的野猫。

阿月像往常一样，等屋内那场露水情缘结束，她靠着门框蹲下，把裙子揽在怀里。屋里的叫声一声又一声的传入她的耳朵，她的心口跟着一跳一跳的疼。阿月盯着自己的脚尖，想起了那双漂亮的小皮鞋，那充满花香的大房子，那个画人裸体的富家女，咋会有人叫这样的洋名字呢？阿月不懂，她不懂的太多了，那个怪腔调的陈小姐，那个跟洋女人一样有着卷头发的陈小姐，那个没见过小脚的陈小姐，那个调着奇怪颜料的陈小姐，那个非要让她光着身子的陈小姐。

吱呀，一个男人拎着裤子，摇摇晃晃，从屋子里出来，一副饕足了的模样。他注意到缩在门边的阿月，“哟，这谁家的丫头，怪可怜的。”他歪着嘴笑，酒气扑了阿月一脸，“过来，让哥哥好好疼你。”

阿月猛地往旁边一滚，躲开男人伸过来的手，抖着嗓子叫：“桃红姐！桃红姐！”噼里啪啦，屋里有东西打碎了，桃红跌撞着跑出来，头发散了，像个被玩烂的破布娃娃，她扑到那男人身上，嗲着声音，“孔二爷，这是怎么了？要玩儿，”她抛了个媚眼，“咱进屋再来一回呗。”孔二爷不买她的账，执意要去抓阿月，“那感情好啊，叫上你这妹妹，咱们一起快活快活。”

桃红死死抱住男人的胳膊，“二爷！使不得！我这妹妹年纪小，妈妈还不准她出来伺候呢！”男人眼瞅着阿月，醉醺醺的，还要再拽她。却不知早有姑娘听到动静，跑去喊人了。

老鸨扭着腰赶过来，胖身子往孔二爷面前一挡，白得过分的脸上浮着一层笑，“二爷，老早说好了，今个只要桃红。我这小丫头可还是清白身子，头一次，可不得风风光光的，摆个排场。二爷咋连这规矩都不晓得呢！”老鸨脸上的褶子挤着，说出的话可不客气，“二爷想要她，连几块大洋都舍不得多给，妈妈我呀，可不做这赔本买卖！”

孔二爷被这女人吵得头疼，不巧今日荷包里的银元都花完了，他倒也没觉着没脸，哈哈大笑，“你这个丫头倒金贵，给我留着，赶明儿爷带着金山银山买她风光的头夜！”

好说歹说请走了这位爷，老鸨转脸就给了阿月一巴掌，“下贱东西！让你接客你不接，赶着上你姐床上勾引男人来了！”她揪着阿月的头发，又是踹又是骂，“又当婊子又装清高，好容易来个爷愿意睡你，你倒不乐意了！立什么贞节牌坊呢！小心屁股生烂疮！”

阿月手心里紧紧攥着那枚银元，在打骂声中颤抖，她不敢反抗，只觉得自己像是大海里的一叶小船，被狂风暴雨轻易地掀翻。

有一双手，温柔地，轻抚过她的额头，“娘——”阿月迷迷瞪瞪地，想要去握住那双手，“阿月，是我。”是桃红姐，阿月睁开眼睛，没察觉自己正死死拽着人的衣袖。“别怕了，没事了，啊。”桃红挣不开，只得拍拍阿月的手背，“那孔二爷看上你了，也是好事，你以后好好服侍他，说不准他对你上了心，接你回去当姨太太，你就过上好日子喽。”

“阿姐，我不想！我不想卖！”阿月眼睛瞪得大大的，声音凄厉，嗓子都劈了。“哎，我晓得，可是这，这哪里由得了我们自个儿呢！”桃红的嘴唇颤抖，她紧紧抱住阿月，目光遥远落不到实处。油灯的火苗啪得跳了一下，明明灭灭，像看不清的命运。

阿月第二天还是来了洋楼，陈小姐对她嘴角的青紫很是关心，阿月躲闪着她的手，扯出一个笑来，只说自己是没注意磕着了。陈小姐见她不愿多说，也就不好赶着问，嘱咐她多加小心。

这几天日子过得平静，阿月每天下午准时来洋楼报道，赤裸地躺在陈小姐的红绒布沙发上，摆出各种风情的姿势。有时候陈小姐会给她一些道具，比如一枝玫瑰，一串珍珠项链，一块帕子。她们常常在画室里聊天，基本上都是陈小姐在说，她说自己十岁的时候全家去了法国，名字也是那时候改的，她说那里有专门的学院教油画，她说那些性感的法国女人，“她们一点都不会害羞！还会跟我说要怎么画，不过她们总是更喜欢去男画家那里。”她冲阿月眨了下左眼，很调皮，于是阿月也笑了。

第七天，神在第七日休息。洋楼里来了个想不到的客人，彼时她们正和往常一样说笑，画室的门突然被打开，“密斯陈！好久不见了！”一个甩着文明杖的帅气男人出现在门口，头发梳得油光光的，左手捏着帽沿，很绅士地笑着。

“密斯特孔，这是哪阵风把您吹过来了？”陈小姐迅速起身，随手扯过一条毯子裹住阿月。没注意到阿月突然睁大了眼睛，拼命往沙发角落里缩。

“听闻密斯陈回国多日，特地来请您赏光今晚的舞会。”孔二爷牵起陈小姐的手，没介意她手指上的油彩，很优雅地吻了下手背。  
“那您来得真是时候，我明早就要启程回法国了。”陈小姐露出了一个淑女式的笑容。

阿月呆住了，什么？怎么会？她怎么能回……  
为什么不？她十岁就去了法国，在那里的学校念书，在那里画洋画，她参加过多少场舞会？有多少男人吻过她的手？她和多少个男人搂着腰跳过舞？

兴许是她弄出了什么声音，陈小姐孔二爷都转过头来看她。阿月惊恐地看见孔二爷挑了下眉，脸上明显出现了兴趣。“密斯陈，这位小姐是——”  
“月姑娘，这几天我请她来当我的专属模特。”  
孔二爷从鼻孔里哼了一声，走近按着阿月的肩膀，鼻子快怼到了她脸上，没刻意降低声音：“我原以为你这丫头害羞，没曾想你跑这来叫人家看身子？那你不如给我看看，我出的价保准比这位小姐高。”

“密斯特孔，这位姑娘是我的客人。”陈小姐的眉毛皱了起来，嘴巴显得更凸了，“请您尊重艺术，也请尊重我。”  
“哈。”孔二爷仿佛听到了什么笑话，“我养尊处优的大小姐哟！你可知道这小妞是什么来头？她是妓院里的婊子！尊重？您要我像敬重婊子一样敬重您吗？”

这话实在是太过了，陈小姐的鹿眼睛里满是怒火，“您这是什么话！现在是平等社会，哪里分什么三教九流！妓女入不了您的眼，怎么，您不还是花钱跟妓女睡觉？”

孔二爷面色明显不悦，“陈小姐，您清白人家的女儿，怎么这么讲话呢？是，我花了钱，可她们也是该被千人骑万人跨，不过是你情我愿的事罢了。”

他说着就要去掀阿月身上的毯子，阿月惊叫着拿脚去踹，被一把攥着脚踝，动弹不得。孔二爷露出一个得逞的痞笑，牙齿白森森的，像是要吃人。

陈小姐看不下去了，“Putain!”她爆了句粗话，彻底撕掉淑女的面具，抄起调色盘，朝孔二爷砸去。

“妈的！”孔二爷被调色盘当头砸中，花花绿绿的颜料浇了他一身，那漂亮的西装三件套顿时没法看。

阿月也不幸被波及，那星星点点的颜色滴在她的身上，滑过苍白的皮肤，滴答，滴答，在地板上溅起一朵朵彩色的小花。

“你咋还跟小时一样爱扔东西！”孔二爷敢怒不敢言，只好抄起文明棍指着阿月，“小丫头，给脸不要脸！我看明天之后还有谁护着你！”骂骂咧咧地，他愤怒地抹着脸，甩着文明棍离开了画室。

陈小姐仍在大口喘气——她是怒火未平，阿月也在大口喘气——她是惊魂未定。陈小姐甩了甩手，望向阿月，她忽然有种无力感，这个女孩子是那么脆弱，她的脆弱在画上是可以卖出好价钱的艺术品，在现实就成了深深扎伤她的刺——不行！陈小姐自诩为发现美的艺术家，既然她的缪斯已经出现，那又怎么能任由她在这吃人的地方挣扎！

陈小姐紧紧攥着阿月的手，阿月被攥得有些疼了，她嗫嚅着，不敢也不愿挣开。“阿月。”陈小姐叫她的名字，语气热切，“我要走了，明早七点，在黄港码头，我等你！跟我走罢！去法国，你给我当模特，我教你跳舞！”

阿月不知道自己是怎么回到翠红院的，“跟我走罢！”这是第一次有人这么跟她说，走？她早就习惯了逆来顺受的生活，习惯了老鸨的打骂，习惯了女人们的讥笑，习惯了和桃红抱成一团为明天瑟瑟发抖。走！陈小姐这么跟她说，是啊，她现在可以走了，离开这样的苦日子，到法国去！法国是什么样？不知道，她一直以来只从陈小姐身上窥见一点法国的影子。可她裹着小脚，陈小姐穿着锃亮的洋皮鞋，她大字不识一个，陈小姐已经念了大学，她娘是个婊子，陈小姐是好人家的千金，她的卖身契还在老鸨手里，陈小姐全家都在法国——她凭什么，桃红还在这里，其他的姐妹们还在这里，她又凭什么能走？

可这是最后一天了，明天，陈小姐就离开了，明天，那一点异国世界的影子就会变成被戳破的泡沫，“我等你！”她和陈小姐的日子要结束了，这是最终的期限，最终的约定，最终的希望，最终的解脱，阿月在被子里瑟瑟发抖。窗外，天渐渐亮了。

翠红院在惨白的日光中苏醒，女人们陆续起床，对着镜子梳妆打扮，仿佛只要搽够多的粉，够厚的胭脂，她们的青春就会消散得慢一些。今夜会来几个男人，裙子扯破了该补补，桃红的新耳坠真好看，最近少爷们都爱来见梅香，隔壁的碧云到孔家当四姨太了——  
“妈妈！妈妈！”桃红慌慌张张地，裙子都没系好，跑去敲老鸨的门，“嚷嚷什么？一大早叫魂儿呐？”老鸨显然还没睡醒，垮着老脸，不满地揉着眼睛。

“阿月她——阿月不见了！”

END


End file.
